


Little woman

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Asspussy, Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Noncontober 2020, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian must learn the meaning of being a girl.Day 20: Forced feminization.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Little woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mujercita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119986) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The youngest of the Al Ghul dynasty hates it when his mother leaves him in Todd's care. Now he's not just his caretaker, he's his new assistant or subordinate or whatever. Damian drops to the couch, not taking his eyes off the PSP in his hands. He lifts his legs up, curling them up on one of the armrests. Jason sighs, looking at himself in the mirror as he pulls the wig over his head.

"It's always the same damn problem." The teenager turns around, placing his hand on his waist. As he removes makeup from his face with a makeup remover towel. "You don't know how to obey, we almost got caught tonight because of you. Twice."

"That's your problem, not mine". Damian answers, without turning to see Todd. The older boy grunts annoyingly. Snatching the console from the younger boy's hands and throwing it against the wall, shattering it. "What the hell is wrong with you? You asshole!"

"Listen to me, you little shit." Jason takes the boy by the collar of his pompous golden dress. Forcing him to stand, Damian's little hands close over Jason's wrists trying to get him to let go. "Your mother said I should teach you everything I know. The first thing you need to know is. when we are out there, I am your fucking boss and you need to obey so as not to compromise or jeopardize the mission. Do you understand Damian?"

"You are not my boss; I am here because..." The teenager's hand slaps him, taking him off guard because Talia has never allowed him to hit him.

"Here and now I am. Mother said you were ready to go on missions. You are not, today I asked you to behave like a girl". The older man scolds, there are still traces of shadow and eyeliner in his eyes. "All you had to do was sit at the table with those other girls and have tea with them. Can't you even do that right?"

"I'm a highly trained killer, not a girl."

"Today you are a girl and I will teach you how to behave like one." He threatens the older one, taking Damian by the arm to try to force him upside down.

"Let go of me, you bastard." The boy barks annoyingly, moving his legs to try to get out of Todd's grip. The dress has a dense skirt, with capes and organza layers wrapped around his feet.

"If you keep fighting, I'll break your arm."

"I'll accuse you to my mother."

"She won't believe you". Says Todd, tucking his hands under her skirt. He lifts the edge of the cloth, letting it fall against the boy's back. Underneath his clothes he wears children's underwear. Jason grunts angrily, he has had to wear a thong to show off that dress and Damian hasn't even put on his socks. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

"Go to hell." Jason steps back, letting the boy get up.

"Go put on your socks and panties, quick".

"You're crazy if you think that..."

"Now!" shouts the elder to Al Ghul's face, leaving him paralyzed. Damian surrounds the Major, whispering curses across the room. Taking his suitcase, and then goes into the bathroom. Jason exhales through his nose with force. Looking back in the toilet to finish removing his makeup. He changes the wine-colored dress for the pajama bottoms he brought. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm on my way out". The boy announces, opening the door and leaving the room. He takes off his wig, possibly too cumbersome or maybe it was too hot. He is 10 years old, still has androgynous features and his flat chest is not a problem as girls of that age are not usually very gifted either. They chose a dress with long sleeves that would cover her marked muscles. Even without the fake hair, he could easily be mistaken for a girl.

"Sit on the couch." The older one orders, Damian naggingly obeys. Dropping the furniture. "This is what I was talking about".

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Close your legs when you sit down."

"No, it's uncomfortable."

"Your balls aren't big enough to make it uncomfortable. If I can do it, so can you."

"Maybe because you have small balls." The young man mocks, Jason doesn't respond. He turns around to grab one of the fireplace pokers. It's not hot, but it's solid metal. He picks up the tool by throwing it hard in the direction of the boy, stopping just before hitting him.

"I said close your fucking legs." Al Ghul rolls over on the couch, trying to cross his legs. His socks squeeze, making it difficult for him to move. He ends up joining his ankles and knees as he settles down on his side. Jason looks at him closely, then touches the tip of the poker to Damian's chest. " Stand up straight and smile."

"I've had enough of this nonsense." The boy complains. The metal tool is pressed harder on his chest.

"Stand up straight, smile, and put your hands gently in your lap. Now." Damian hesitates, placing his hands-on top of each other and slowly resting them on his thighs. He knows how to do it, but hates to do it. "Well now you must remain in that position, as we speak".

"I'm not going to do this anymore, call my mother. You are left alone on this mission."

"If you want to go, go ahead. But you will do it dressed like this and I will not give you money." He threatens again Jason.

"What's the point of all this?"

"Tomorrow we will see the ambassador and his family again. You will spend the day with his daughter and become her friend. You can't fail because if you mess this up, Talia will be very angry." More than a warning, it seems like a threat.

"I will not do this; your punishment is that I will leave dressed like this. Fine, you know I don't care, I'm leaving." Damian hits the poker with his hand, getting up from the chair.

"Bad answer". The older boy whispers underneath. He grabs the boy by the edge of his dress, to throw him face down on the bed. Damian reacts quickly, turning around and standing up. Only to fall flat on his face immediately afterwards when he stumbles over his skirt. Jason grabs him under his shoulders to lift him, leaving him back on the mattress.

"This is over, you heard me. You have no right." Jason holds his palm open over the boy's back, immobilizing him. He picks up the pompous dress with the other, until his legs and butt are exposed. Todd raises his hand, whipping the curvature of Damian's buttocks. The boy tenses instantly, closing his tiny fingers on the bed sheets.

"Good girls don't disobey adults". says the older one.

"You're not an adult, you don't even have a damn driver's license." Damian argues, leaning on his hands to try to get up. Jason reacts by dropping all his weight on the boy's back.

"Girls shouldn't use bad language." Reiterates the older one, raising his hand again, whipping the boy's childish flesh. He could deal with the pain, that shouldn't be a problem for him. "Can you count?"

"I'm not going to count them."

"Count them out loud or I'll start over".

"Go to hell". Jason holds him by his hair by pulling his head back.

"Start counting." Damian clenches his teeth, digging his nails into his own hands.

"Two." He recites. Jason lets go of his hair, letting his head fall back to the bed. Raising his hand again, he hits the boy's flesh. "Three.

"Girls must be quiet and obedient." Todd comments, taking the edge of the panties to pull them down. Looking at the silhouette of his hand on Damian's toasted skin. His flesh is red and throbbing from the hard knocks. Spanking his open palm over the naked buttock.

"Four,"

"Five."

"Always friendly and smiling."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight.

"You won't talk unless I ask you or they ask you.”

"Nine".

"Ten". Their flesh burns and itches where Jason has been overpowered. His skin swells from the blow.

"Will you obey your big brother next time?"

"I'd rather die." Todd takes the buttock in his hand, squeezing the flesh between his fingers.

"Do you know what you are?"

"Shut up."

"You're an insolent little whore who needs to know her place".

"You're an asshole."

"You're a spoiled, foul-mouthed little woman. You must learn to keep your mouth shut." Jason raises his hand again, striking so hard that even his palm hurts. "How many is that?"

"I can't remember!"

"Remember or start over." Yells Jason, whipping the boy again.

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen." Tears escape from his eyes, more from the accumulated anger than from the pain. "Fifteen."

"Will you obey me?"

"No." Jason clicks his tongue, presses his knee on the boy's back. He grabs him by the cheeks forcing him to open his mouth. Pushes two fingers inside him while forcing him to keep his lips apart. Moistening his extremities. As soon as they are sufficiently soaked, he removes them from the boy's cavity. Returning to its initial position.

Placing your fingers between the boy's cheeks. Rubbing your fingertips over the tender opening. Damian tightens up, kicking. Trying to get up again. Jason sticks his finger inside the boy, slowly until his knuckle hits the flesh of Al Ghul.

"Don't you like it when I touch your pussy?" The older boy teases.

"That's not pussy, you fucking creep." Damian gasps between each word, he can hear the anger in his tone. "I'm warning you, don't touch me. I'll kill you; you hear me. As soon as I finish this stupid mission, I'm going to kill you."

"You don't scare me; I've already been dead". Jason whispers in the boy's ear. Wiggling his fingers in the boy's narrow bowels. Damian grunts, shakes, and curses quietly. "Besides, it's my job to show you your place. Little woman. Your pussy is so tight, I think it's normal because you're little".

"Shut up."

"Although it's very warm."

"Don't touch me."

"You don't like it when I move my fingers inside you? I can feel you twitching and shaking. You're a horny little bitch."

"No."

"Do you want me to touch your clitoris too?" says Jason, leaving Damian's back to grope his little penis in his hand. The boy is flaccid, Todd takes it by moving his wrist at the same rhythm as he penetrates the boy's ass.

"I'm going to accuse you with my mother." Damian grunts as his brother's second finger makes its way into his bowels. Jason continues to grind the same place, masturbating the small dick roughly.

"What will you say to her?" Jason asks, wagging his fingers in the boy's bowels. He slams his palm into the boy's ass. The now hardened little cock shakes in Todd's hand. "That you're a bitch who loves to have her pussy touched."

The boy's lips tremble, his teeth rattle. Trembling at the blows to his reddened bottom, Jason's fingers separate inside. Rubbing his walls. Damian sinks his face into the bed, screaming angrily over the padded surface. Letting his tears of anger soak into the sheets. His cock shakes, letting out a few drops of sperm. Todd laughs behind him.

"Your pussy must feel amazing, I know you'd like me to fuck you, I won't because you're too young". The older one says, pulling his fingers out from inside Damian. "But when you're old enough, your big brother will turn you into a woman".

"No way.”

Follow me!!

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
